The Flame that Lit the Bayou Ablaze
by MaNiQ1
Summary: The powerful Bennett coven resides peacefully in the Bayou... until a threat with the Mikaelsons brings them back to the Quarter. When Bonnie's fiancé is mysteriously murdered, she begins uncovering the truth of her forgotten past. BonnieCentric multi-pair (BAMON/Klonnie/Boncel)
1. Treaty of Truce

**The Flame that lit the Bayou Ablaze**

 **Chapter 1- The Treaty of Truce**

 **R-T**

* * *

 *** PROLOGUE ***

"NO! NO!" Bonnie ran to his side, feeling his face and banging on his chest. The streets were damp of humidity and liquor. Drunken people filled the streets just hours ago. But at five am, Bonnie was desperately trying to revive him. "No..." she cried. "Wake up. Damnit! Just wake up. Please." Tears stream down her cheeks, and she grabbed his face, feeling the colder than cold feeling of his rock hard skin, and the lackluster of his beautiful melanin, dimming to a paled out olive complexion, and sunken at the cheeks and eye sockets. The streets were filled with night walkers, and day walkers alike, watching the sad scene play out. Witches of the Quarter surrounded the two of them and started chanting as the peaking of light hit the horizon.

Lucy and Emily rushed through a crowd, after pulling up in their car. Both women searching desperately for Bonnie, as the full moon disappeared slowly from bright white, to red.

"BB!" Her cousin called out. "BB?" She pushed through the crowd, and Emily trailed her. Bonnie was hovered over the still body of a medium sized, once brown-skinned man. They both held hands above him and chanted.

 ** _Praesidio Sanguine_**

 ** _Praesidio Sanguine_**

 ** _Praesidio Sanguine_**

Lucy and Emily uniting in chant, trying to use their powers to protect the blood of the deceased. But, Bonnie shouted towards them, to stop, because she realized he had no blood left in his body. "Stop. It won't work."

Both women, confused, looked at her. "Bonnie, what-" when Bonnie pulled away from his body, Emily saw sunken cheeks and eye sockets. "Oh, my..."

"Confluere. Please." Bonnie wanted to converge them, so she could give him some blood. He was completely drained. Clean from the collar, and his chest carved viciously. The Prince of the Quarter, the leader of the Pure Bloods, was dead in the streets of New Orleans. "Confluere...!"

Lucy wanted to help, but knew they couldn't. She hesitated, unable to think straight. "We... we... can't. BB we need more of the coven."

"Just do it! Please. Just try."

"No. Bonnie we can't. It could kill you."

"We can. I know we can." She cried. "You have to trust me, Emily. I'm stronger than you think I am."

"No." Emily said without question.

"Em!" Bonnie turned to her crying.

"No." She shook her head regretfully. "I'm sorry, but, I can't let you Bonnie."

"Em. Queaso?" She pleaded, painfully, and agonizingly.

"No, doleo baby sis." Bonnie's mouth shook coated in tears, and stress. She collapsed onto him, trying to revive him. But he was dead. There was no chance of revival without a convergence.

The witches of the Quarter continued to guard the three Bennett Witches, from the possibility of supernatural rioting in the streets. Night walkers on one side, day walkers on the other. Fangs ascended, growls grew fiercely, and fists began clenching. The moon was suddenly Blood Red, as the sun poked slightly at the horizon, and the howling from the wolf packs rumbled into the silence in the streets. At this point, the young witch's body temperature was that of an inferno.

 ******* END of PROLOGUE *******

* * *

 **Chapter 1 - Treaty of Truce**

Bonnie finished cleaning her old apartment. She'd grabbed the last few things, and wiped down walls. Standing in her faded black skinny jeans, and combat boots, topped off by a teeny tiny grey tank, and her light brown hair in a bun. She wiped the sweat off her face, using her forearm, while her other arm held a towel, and was perched on her hip.

"I hate those boots." He grunted, looking down at her feet.

"I know." She grinned. "But, I love them, and will keep wearing them."

"Hm." He grunted again, his time shaking his head.

"I actually hate, that grunt you do."

"What grunt?"

"The one, where I say something, and you do that. 'Hm' and hunch your shoulders, like 'oh she got some damn nerve. She better gone somewhere.' Little thing you do, Cello."

"Hm." He bit his lips, shaking his head again acting oblivious to her. Bonnie stood in place, waiting for him to apologize or make eye contact so she could roll her eyes. But he instead turned, and walked away.

"That's why... I'm gonna wear these til the soles fall off."

"Okay. If you say so." He said nonchalant. "I'm going to return the key to the manager. I'll meet you by the car."

"Pft. Fine." She rolled her eyes to herself. Once more wiping the sweat off her forehead with her forearm, and poking her hip out. A Distraction forced her to sit the towel in her hand down, and Bonnie grabbed and looked at the cell phone, when it vibrated in her back pocket. **Nik: We need to talk.**

She quickly deleted it, and checked her other messages. She tried to ignore him as often as she could to focus on her new life. The one thing from the past she had a hard time letting go of was her aunt. The last she'd received from her Tia Q or Quetsiyah was a year ago. She never had the heart to delete it. Instead, she periodically glanced at her phone, to reread it. But no time for that today as Lucy, and Abby both texted her.

 **Luce: Need a grls nite ASAP cuzzy**

 **Momma: Sweetie, your sister needs your car this weekend.**

 **Momma: She says you won't return her calls.**

 **Momma: Bonnie?**

 **Momm: You ignoring me too?**

 **Momma: Bonnie Sheila Bennett**

 **Luce: My Titi Ab keeps callin me. Plz call ur momma BB**

She offered the atmosphere a heavy sigh, before she returned the phone to her back pocket, even though it barely fit in those tight jeans. She looked out the window and saw two bikers walk out to their bikes, from the management office.

"New tenants?" She mumbled to herself staring longer. One guy had perfectly gelled sandy brown hair, and the other had a looser style of Raven locks, neatly trimmed. Both pretty pale, and serious looking. Both in leather jackets. "Day walkers. Hm." She caught herself making her boyfriend's familiar, annoying grunt. "Oh, God. There I go." Grabbing her purse and closing all the windows, she felt another buzz in her pocket.

 **Nik: I need you**

 **Bonnie: U know I can't. Sorry**

 **Nik: My mum is ill. Plz. SHE needs you.**

"Fuck." She knew they shouldn't be alone together. They were too toxic and lust-ridden. He was her first, and because of this, their relationship was complicated. She thought she knew everything when she was dealing with him. But, she was young and naive, when she allowed such a dangerous man into her heart. She had little will power when it came to him. Because, he did what he wanted when he wanted.

And in these moments, she wondered. How would she be able to get past Marcel, to get to Nik, and help Esther. She had to allow, Marcel to think it was business, which meant she had to lie. She didn't like lying to Marcel. And even though, she's never cheated on Marcel, no one knew about she and Nik in the past. Besides Rebekah, and Elijah. Her secret life, became her secret lie.

 **.O.**

These days, life in NOLA, compared to the days when witches and vampires were in hiding, or when witches and vampires were at war, this town became a paradise for a supernaturals. They owned the streets. Life was good, as long as the peace stayed. And Bonnie's life, was peaceful right now. When she wasn't with Nik. Besides, Marcel was the better choice. He'd always been the better choice.

It was far from a quiet town. By day it was a cultural invasion of the Afro-Carribean, Creole, and European nature. And lately, more and more latin people were cultivating a love for the historical city also. A city that became a melting pot, was colorful and bright. It became representation of the strife of life after the natural disasters destroyed the once architecturally flavorful town, and how the people's good spirits, redecorated it, with culture. But, by night, an infestation of the supernatural sort took over. Vampire and witches alike, run the town from every aspect. It took a lot of compromise to calm the chaos.

Everything gradually went from chaotic to peaceful, when the Bennett Witches offered a treaty of peace.

A town once run by witches, was soon invaded by night walkers. And once the Original family came back after years of desertion, the outbreak of vampire attacks on humans increased, and the supernatural count quickly outgrew the human one.

For years, Marcel Gerard ran the city, through an underground movement of vampires who owned the nights. Some would say a gang, but they were all family. They called themselves Pure Bloods. Pure Bloods were vampires, which only walk among the night. They weren't hybrids, or day walkers. They were a pure vampire, and even slept in underground bungalows. But while, they were Pure Bloods, they were peaceful night walkers, with one mission, to live in the city they called home. They only raised ruckus on weekends. But, they had loyalty to the witches. The witches were even kind enough to agree to them staying so long as they didn't attack the humans of the NOLA.

They had to hunt outside of NOLA, because the people of NOLA had been through enough after hurricane Katrina. And as they co-existed, the Bennett's quietly focused on their magic, rather than the outlying control of the Quarter. They insisted to reside peacefully in the Bayou, where nature was their home.

 **...**

When the Mikaelsons had worn their welcome everywhere else, they decided to come back to NOLA, and take control. That's when the tides changed. The Mikealsons were the original family of New Orleans, back before it was even Salem. When they came back, rocking the balance of peace, an outbreak of attacks on humans occurred, allowing the power hungry, Nikklaus Mikaelson to increase his defenses. By feeding on the needy and allowing these people, who's strife was long and hard, to come into immediate immortal powers. The struggling people fed off this new found power, and his progeny increased. Thus increasing his power. And every, single, one, was sired to him. He was power hungry, often giving his sires daylight rings, so they could infiltrate the town as regular people. They took over everyday jobs. The government. The police stations. Even politics. This enabled them an edge on the Pure Bloods, who only walked the streets at night. Marcel was an exception, because Sheila had made him a day light ring.

Klaus allowed his day walkers to ransack the town for a while and frighten people into submission. The witches of the Quarter attempted to fight power, with power, but there weren't enough to withhold the masses of day walkers, lurking in the darkest corners of town.

Enlisting the power of Marcel, the leader of the underground movement, the witches tried to fight back. Marcel's Army, vs Klaus's. But to no avail, they were going blow for blow for months. That's when Marcel, went to his last resort, the witches of the Bayou. The Bennett coven. He had history with the Bennett's. Centuries ago, his brother Marcus fell in love with Nakia Bennett. A witch who was burned at the stake. When that happened Marcus went on a reckless killing spree, until he was captured and beheaded in front of the whole town of Salem.

From then, the Gerard's and the Bennett's remained low key. Which is why Marcel and his people remained in the shadows. And the Bennett's remained in the Bayou.

Eventually, when Marcel sought the help of his long time friends, the witches of the Bayou, the truce was handled. The Bennett's and the Mikaelsons, two powerful families came to a truce for a sake of the Quarter. The Bennett's offered protection to the Mikaelson Family, and the Mikaelsons, offered rations their blood to the Bennett's. Their blood, helped create powerful spells, and also, extended the life of a witch, beyond normal means. But, this type of magic the Bennett's seldom tampered with. This was called left hand or left path magic.

Left hand magic, was magic, that took a witch off the righteous path. And left hand magic often came with a price. Bennett witches, were very powerful. But, their coven wasn't that of a typical coven. They branded their own form of magic called Conversion. Conversion was the combination of two supernatural blood types, to increase the abilities of a natural witch. Thus allowing said witch to obtain powers of other supernaturals, for a temporary period of time. And if need be, that supernatural could recharge on the witches blood. Many witches, in the quarter, didn't affiliate with Bennett's. Although the Bennett's were highly respected, they were a coven of a particular nature. And one of the oldest covens with ancient blood lines dating to African royalty.

The Bennett's lived respecting Wiccan values, but making their own way. Still, Sheila Bennett was highly regarded as an elder of the community, and along with other elders, she was powerful to measures unknown, because she didn't flaunt her abilities to anyone. Not even her daughter's Abigail or Tessa.

 **.O.**

After three years of peaceful treaty within the City, Bonnie and Marcel became very close. And recently, decided to take their friendship further. Unbeknownst to Marcel, Bonnie had secretly engaged in a relationship with Klaus, behind everyone's back before her and Marcel. Young and naive, she fell for the ruthless manipulator.

"Baby, snap out of it. What's on your mind?" Marcel motioned a snapping of his fingers.

Bonnie caught herself, and shook out of it. "Sorry Cello. I, just have a lot on my mind."

"What about? Talk to me? Is this because you think moving in together is wrong?"

Bonnie couldn't be happier. She and Marcel became allies over three years. For years, she didn't even allow herself to show interest in love for him. She didn't want to shake the truce with the Mikaelsons. Bonnie became obsessed with her magic, and she preferred getting into trouble with her cousin Lucy, even if her older sister Emily, tried outing her once or twice. Emily, the responsible one. Emily, the perfect one. Emily, the second successor, after Abby.

Then there was Tessa. Bonnie's Aunt. Abby's younger sister. The Rebel, daughter of Sheila. Somehow, Bonnie and Tessa were closer than Abby and Bonnie. Bonnie even called her by her African name, Quetsiyah, or Tia Q. She made sure Bonnie had what she needed, even behind Abby's back. She taught Bonnie everything under the sun about her element. Since, Bonnie's element was fire, the sun was her oyster.

But Tia Q, had been gone for a year now. And Bonnie was aching inside, without any answers from her mother or grams.

"Bonnie! Baby girl... hello?" He stood before her again.

"Sorry."

"Well, it's all good, baby. I'm just wondering if your having second thoughts?"

"Second thought? No. Cello, come on, I'm excited. We already keep it low key, so it's not like anyone but my family will know. Besides, you're a night walker."

"That's so annoying. Don't call me, that."

"What?" She froze smiling. "It's what you are."

"I'm a vampire."

"Yeah, but The Quarter Master ruled by law, that night walker was the appropriation, to differentiate you from his day walkers."

"He's all about that classism, ain't he?"

"Who cares, you're still a Prince to me. And a Pure Blood bad ass."

He wrapped his arms around her waist, and kissed her gently. He held her softer than he'd ever held anything, and he was a rough guy by nature. Living under the radar for so long, he learned how to survive, in a gritty world. It wasn't until Bonnie, that he considered buying property to live on peacefully, moving from the underground. She felt peacefully, at home in his arms. She smiled, into his kiss, remembering, how it felt the first time they kissed. During a shift, when Klaus was supposedly hunting, and Marcel found Bonnie waiting in the quarter at a bar alone for Klaus. It was the third time he'd seen her alone, waiting for Klaus. He didn't realize she was waiting for Klaus, he just knew she was waiting for someone, who stood her up, more than once. Over months, he continuously, helped her through navigating how he ran the City. They worked closely together paying attention to Klaus's Army, and how they operated. Spying on crooked cops, government officials, and politicians.

One night, he couldn't help it. He saw her waiting at a bar, in the Quarter, and he took her home, because she was drunk. Then as he hugged her goodnight, his lips took a pause before hers. But, when he hesitated to make a move out of respect for Sheila, she attacked his lips with hers. From that moment forward, they'd become inseparable.

"I love you, baby girl."

"I love you too." She said, staring deeply into his eyes.

"Come on, let's go to home." And even though, she should be excited to see their new home, for the first time, she was stuck on where her Tia Q was.

"Let's go." She let him lead her by hand, out of her old place, as they locked it up. Most of the younger Bennett witches moved to the Quarter having come out of hiding, while Sheila and Abby stayed in the Bayou. With some of the other witches.

Bonnie sat, and thought about how she had to abruptly end things between she and Klaus. Although, not too many people, knew about them, she felt like things changed, when she ended things with him. Bonnie fell in love Klaus, but it didn't stop him from getting engaged to his future wife, to keep up appearances. And those nights, he said he was hunting, and left her without so much as a phone call, he was with his fiancé. Bonnie, knew, they couldn't continue that way. She ended things so they could both be happy. But he was her first love. And those are hard to get over.

Her phone buzzed again, and she checked it, as she sat in the car, waiting for Marcel to get in.

 **Nik: ?**

 **Bonnie: 2mrow. I'll come 2mrow**

 **Nik: Thx Luv. I owe u**

"Who was that?" He asked getting in the car.

"Uhh, my momma said Em, needs my car this weekend." She gave a partial lie.

"It's fine baby. You can use this car. I'll drive my truck. Tell her she can use it as long as she needs."

"Cello, my sister has a car."

"Baby girl, family is family."

"Em, rubs everything in my face. Now she needs me. And expects me to drop what I'm doing?"

"Hm." He grunted.

"No, don't do that. What did I do now?"

"Nothing, just, lucky to have your sister. I lost my brother violently. I just think, for the smartest coven of witches I've ever met, y'all sho got some deep rooted familial drama. But, I guess, that comes with a royal family of witches."

"Shut up. Royal blood, is what we have. We aren't considered royalty anymore."

"I mean, your NOLA royalty. You're my Queen!" He smiled, forcing her to smile. Marcel Gerard had the most beautiful smile. It weakened her.

"Fine. I'll let her know, when we get home."

"You're amazing, you know that?"

"I know." Her sarcasm kept him amused.

"Be lucky I love you."

"Be lucky, I let you love me."

 **...**

Bonnie snapped out of her memories. That day was the day she saw their home. That was the day, she felt secure, in her life. He made her want to be better. He opened her eyes to see things differently.

Today, she smile waking up to him, sleeping next to her. His entire face buried in the pillow. She looked at his beautiful caramel glazed skin as it contrasted beautifully with the white sheets. His naked torso, and smooth body, receding to the start of his cake split, right as the sheets lazily slump, over his perfectly toned ass. She moved over, ever so slightly, crawling over his back. Kiss, after kiss, after gentle kiss, she places on his back working her way down his body.

When he felt her hit his hip with her lips, he mumbled through the pillow, "Don't start something you can't finish."

"Turn over, daddy. Let me start your morning off right."

They were happy, and nothing could ruin it.

 **...**

 **"Moonlighter's" - Night Walker's Brothel**

Moonlighter's was cleverly disguised as a club, but it was a brothel. Very uncleverly titled Moonlighter's. Moonlighter's had all types of prostitutes. Supernatural, human. Men, and women.

Tonight, the woman in charge, with the bright eyes and the short brown hair snarled as she watched her doors opened by new faces. "Two new strangers stroll into a bar..." she says, staring down two strange men, and not finishing the joke, but instead pausing in awkward silence.

"Oh yeah?" The sandy brown-haired man smiled, having heard her with his superior hearing. "Then what happens?"

Quickly a gun is held out to his head, and he slowly pulls both hands up from his pockets in surrender. Then she finished the joke.

"They get shot, with wooden bullets to the brain, dying slowly as the wood penetrates the brain as shrapnel attacking every cognitive and kenetic functionality they have." She didn't smile. "Who the fuck are you?"

"Whoa, whoa." Stefan laughed sarcastically. "I thought I was about to be a customer."

"You under covers, or fucking pirates?" The bobbed brunette asked.

"Uhh, Pft... a pirate? Well I have both eyes, and I'm not at sea?" He either asked or motioned sarcastically.

"Don't be a little bitch!" She demanded.

"Excuse me, G.I. Jane." The darker-haired man interrupted. "We came for a service. We aren't pirates."

She lowered the gun, and backed away. "We've been hit the last few weeks more than once. And since the law, gives two shits about our occupation, we have to take matters into our own hands."

"Definitely. I don't blame you. But, I assure you, the only thing we need from you, is... blood. We have money."

"Sure. We got, virgin, witch, doppelgänger, human-"

"Vampire?" He said again.

"Excuse me?" She looked at him, then the man she originally held the gun to. "What are you?" She saw his his eyes slowly black out. "You ain't a Night walker, are you? Because we don't take day walkers."

"I'll take doppelgänger." The younger sandy-haired vampire smiled.

"Kitty Kat!" She yelled. "Get your tail out here!" Then she looked back at the other one, "Listen to me, I don't know what kind of game this is, but-" he cut her off.

"And we'd also appreciate fully-disclosed discretion. And you'll get a regular customer out of me." He didn't smile, but, he smirked half-heartedly. She took two steps back, when she heard Katherine come out.

"Okay, okay? Who... is the sucker tonight?" She stopped dead in her tracks and was caught off guard by a less than charming, greedy grin, of a man, with a face she's seen before. "Silas?!"

"What?"

"Who the fuck?"

"I'm not Silas. My name is Stefan. Stefan Salvatore."

"What the fuck is this Rose?"

"I don't know. But..."

"We can take our business elsewhere." The dark-haired man said, impatiently.

"Question? Are you only here for blood?"

"My brother, has his own agenda, you'd have to ask him. But, I am only here for blood. Unfortunately, my appetite lies in my hunger. My man piece is only gauged by certain trigger behaviors." He noted cynically.

"Well... just blood or...?" Katherine aka Kitty Kat looked at Stefan.

"Depends on if you make it out alive?" He told her. She was tightly wrapped in a black one piece, which looked like a playboy bunny black uni and pearls on her neck and wrist, with cat ears and a cat-eye mask. She clenched her pearls, and bit her lips.

"You can't handle me." She whispered. But, something about his confidence had her hooked. "Rose, punch in my number, and hold his fucking card. This may take a while." She reached for his hand, and when he grabbed hers, she turned around leading him out. He saw her little costume tail.

"Kitty Kat, huh?"

"Yup."

"I can be a little rough." He said.

"I like em rough."

She turned to him and winked as they walked back. Rose and the other man were left standing there, awkwardly. "Man or woman?"

"I don't fucking care." He spoke, grin never disappearing.

"Matty Blue-Eyes!" She yelled out. It took maybe thirty seconds before a very toned, blonde man with all American looks walked out. He had on black skinny jeans and boots and nothing more.

"Mistress?"

"Yes, this man wants some blood."

Damon's grin disappeared, when he smelled Matt's blood. "He's not a vampire."

"No, he's not. But... he's a packaged deal."

"Meaning?"

"Red!" Seconds later, a red-head walked out. "This is Vicky. His sister. They tag team guests. She's a night walker."

"I'm not here to fuck anybody." His impatience returned.

"No, but, if you want vampire blood, I need another person in the room, so things don't get out of hand."

"Because, some how, if I wanted to kill her, he could stop me?"

"Don't be fooled by his human stature. He's tougher than he looks." The dark-haired vampire sniffed the siblings once more.

"She's only two years old. I was thinking at least a decade?"

"Take it or leave it."

"Fine. I'll take it."

He took out his card, handing it to her. "Damon Salvatore?"

"Don't wear it out." They shared an uncomfortable glance, and turned to the siblings.

"Right this way." She held her hand out, and they lead him to a back room. She'd never met a vampire, that drank the blood of another vampire, for hunger. Sexual appetite, maybe. But not to crave a hunger. She had to keep her eye on him, because he looked like trouble. When he disappeared out of site, she picked up the phone and made a phone call.

"Hello?"... "You won't believe who walked in here tonight?"

 **.O.**

Saturday morning Bonnie drove to her see her grams. She avoided Abby at all costs. Having left her car at her mother's house a couple days ago, with the keys, she knew Emily would be picking it up today. Bonnie snuck in grams place with Marcel's car, and parked on the deepest side of her grams house.

Quietly she crept in through the back door and sat the keys down on the kitchen cabinet. She moved to the microwave to see if there was left over breakfast, but there was none.

Then she walked to the stove, and nothing had been cooking. Her last attempt to scrounge up home-cooked food was the fridge. Leftovers. Any left-overs. "Bingo. Grams beans and rice. All I gotta do is fry some eggs, and...AHP!" Bonnie screamed shutting the fridge seeing Emily.

"Hey baby sis." She sang skeptically.

"Damnit. Why.. would you do that?!" Bonnie barked. "I almost dropped grams beans and rice."

"You so greedy. What are you pregnant?"

"Haha. Cello is night walker."

"Blood-sucker."

"Use such language in grams house!"

"I mean..." Em hunched her shoulders.

The stare at each other annoyed, for seconds before Bonnie rolled her eyes and moved. "Whatchu want Em?"

"Grams went into town. She needed to deal with something."

"What? Grams never just... goes into town, unless it's important."

"So bloodsuckers were found drained beyond recognition." Bonnie continued setting tupperwear on the cabinet, and lightingthe flame under a pan on the gas stove with her own magic.

"Grams still ain't got her gas turned on yet? What's her issue?"

"She refuses to pay for what her magic can do. That's a true witch. Using the elements as her life source. You could learn a thing or two baby sis." Bonnie dropped a spoon of butter in the pan, and cracked to eggs over a sizzling cast iron skillet. "So, did you hear me?"

"Someone staked some vamps. Day walkers, night walkers? Like a fight or what?" Bonnie was so tuned into her eggs, while she places a small plate of beans and rice in the microwave. She licked her fingers clean and flipped her eggs. Then turned to pour a glass of sweet tea.

"No, two of them were drained."

"No, by another vampire?" Emily stood with her long chocolate locks, dark eyes, and fair skin. Bonnie always wondered why Emily looked more like Abby and she looked more like her Tia Q. "That's possible? Like, a vampire that drinks from vampires?"

"Yes. Grams knows about it, I guess she'll tell us when she gets back?"

"Which is when? I need to meet Marcel later."

"Bonnie come on, Marcel will be there when you get home. He's probably trying to figure out what happened too." The microwave dinged, and Bonnie sat the warmed up leftovers on the counter. Then, soon as her eggs were done, she plopped them on top. Emily stare at Bonnie as she devour the food, like a starved woman. "Eww, you eat like a teenage boy."

"Then don't watch me." Bonnie put the flame out with her hands and garnered the criticism of Emily.

"All you can do is light candles and stove fires. Have you practiced your magic much since you and Marcel got together?"

"How dare you criticize me. I practice my magic." The truth was when Quetsiyah left a year ago, Bonnie stopped practicing as much, because she was depressed. And Quetsiyah was the one who practiced with her most often.

"Pft."

"Pft. You! Em."

"Brat."

"You know, screw you. You can't have my car this weekend anymore."

Emily held the keys up. "I have the keys, so..."

"So..." Bonnie focused all her attention on the key when Emily picked it up, and before Emily realized the key was burning her fingers. "Ouch." She dropped the keys staring at her red fingers, which began welding up, instantly. She crooked her yes at her little sister, who offered a snide smile. Two seconds later Emily tilted Bonnie's glass of sweet tea, and the liquid was thrown into her face with the flick of Emily's finger.

"I can't believe you wet my hair. With Tea!"

"It's in a bun."

"So, what, I just straightened it."

"Well, goes to show. Stop dying and straightening your hair. You're ruining your curls."

"You can't ruin curls."

"Your hair literally goes to your mid your back, filled with beautiful natural kinks and curls, and you just keep straightening it."

"It's my perogotive."

"Fine. Than this is my prerogative." Emily snapped her fingers turning on the ceiling sprinkler system. Bonnie cringed, and tried covering her hair with her plate of food, which spilled on her shirt. Now her hair was curling up, and her shirt was covered in food.

Emily stood there laughing until she cried. "You always gone be my protege, baby sis. Hone your element, Witch of the flame." Emily walked away leaving Bonnie a pissed off mess.

 **.O.**

Half an hour later Bonnie walked out of her grams bathroom. She took off her tiny tank top, and replace it with one her grams frilly floral button ups. Then washed off all the make up on her face, and put her hair in a thick braid going back. She looked twelve years old now, not twenty-four.

"Bonnie!" She heard her sister call out, while she tossed the hand washed shirt in the dryer for 10 minutes. Grams would kill her if she knew she started her dryer for one piece of clothing. But, she had no choice. She rolled her eyes ignoring Emily's call.

"Bonnie!" She called out again. Bonnie remembered Emily called her by her full name rarely, and if she did it more than once it was serious. When she stumbled out, she was surprised to see Nik waiting with his entourage.

"Nik...I mean Klaus Mikaelson, what are you doing here?"

"Your presence is requested at the Manor. It's very pressing."

"Pressing?" Emily asked with folded arms and a poked out hip. One of the Bennett women's traits. "What could be so pressing, you need my sister?"

"Its concerning my mum's recent illness."

Bonnie had avoided him for days since the text. She didn't think he'd risk their previous alliance, by showing up at her grams house. The Bayou was off limits to vampires. Unless by invite. The Mikealsons were never invited.

"What can my sister do to help?"

"She's an amazing herbalist, my mother says. I'm also quite fond of her sanguine techniques." Emily looked at Bonnie with darted eyes. Conversion was a Bennett form of magic, that no one was allowed to know about.

"Sanguine? As in?" She asked both Bonnie and Klaus.

"A little of this a little of that." He mumbled with a slick grin, and button-pressing tone. Bonnie shook her head, and acted oblivious. "I'll be in the car waiting my dear." He walked out as Emily caught the tail end of his body as it hit the door. "Any word, on the two drained bloodsuckers?" She returned the pressing tone to aggravate him.

"Such words are a fallacy. We aren't just extractors of blood. We do much more than that." Emily rolled her eyes. "That word was banned when I took over the Quarter. I'll let it go this time. But to answer you, no. No word on what or who, did it. But the deceased were a couple of Marcel's guys. So, I'm sure he's on top of it." Klaus again, gave a glance to Bonnie. "I'll be outside." He walked out, and Emily stood slamming the door, and turning to Bonnie.

"Baby sis, tell me you didn't!" Her arms quickly flew in the air, flailing about.

"Didn't what?"

"Conversion. Tell me you didn't tell the Quarter Master about the Bennett form."

"I didn't. He was talking about using doppelgänger blood."

"Which doppelgänger?"

"His brother's girlfriend. Anyways, I should hurry and go, so I can get back. Marcel and grams will, notice if I'm gone too long."

"I know the Mikaelsons have a treaty with us, but don't go getting too close to The Quarter Master. He's ruthless and sneaky. And-"

"I'm fine. I can handle him. Okay. I should hurry." Bonnie quickly ended he conversation before Emily asked too much.

Bonnie headed out the door, dressed in her grams shirt from circa 1970's she turned slightly and looked at her sister when she called out to her. "Baby sis?"

"Yeah?"

"Be careful."

"Always."

Bonnie walked out the door and headed to the car of a man, she hasn't had contact with for six months. She had no idea what to expect from him.

The driver opened the door for her, and closed it once she was inside. She sat silently, avoiding eye contact. "Ma sorcière de la flamme... I haven't seen you in months. What gives?"

"Nik, we can only be business. You don't seem to understand that."

He pouted briefly, then smiled, with his abnormally red lips. One would say, he sucked so much blood, his lips were stained of it. "Unfinished business, you mean?"

She watched him as he slowly crept towards her. Bonnie froze, anticipating his nearness, until she remembered her fiancé. She held both hands up, like shields. He paused watching the tips of her fingers glow to the tone of burning coal. "Don't force my magic. I still care about you, but I'll use it." He offered a cheeky grin, the grabbed her wrists with his bigger hands.

"Don't be silly." He truffled trying to lower her hands, and she fought him, until they both stopped. "You'd hurt me?"

"I don't want to. But..." she snapped her finger, and held her palm out, and a flame floated on her hand, like nothing.

"I see." His grin dropped moments ago, and he locked his jaws together, sitting back down.

"Is this really about Esther?"

"Indeed." He sat back, in shock at her boldness. Then he tapped his knees with his hands, and leaned back, into the seat. "I'm afraid something's terribly wrong with her. She is rapidly deteriorating."

"Meaning, dying? I know your mother is a witch, but, your blood keeps her alive."

"Esther is aging rapidly. Somehow, the blood has stopped working for her." Bonnie knew Esther used the blood of her children to remain alive and youthful.

"Your blood? And what about, Elijah, and Rebekah? The three of your blood together, should be more powerful."

"The three of our blood, is powerful, yes. But, Esther is a hybrid." Bonnie looked confused. "She's a heretic. A witch-vampire, hybrid."

"I had no idea."

"Her, vampire is dormant. But, the fact is, she spelled it this way, so she could be more than a siphoner, centuries ago. And now, somehow... it's not enough to keep her alive anymore."

Bonnie felt sympathetic watching him release never before seen tears. She placed her hands on top of his, and scooted closer to him. "Oh, Nik, I'm so sorry." He bowed his head, feeding off the natural nurturer inside of her. "I had no idea, how long?"

"I noticed it months ago. But it wasn't until weeks ago, she hasn't gotten out of bed. And for days now, she's hasn't awaken." His fist reached his lips, and he clenched it, tightening his eyes, allowing a couple more tears to flow.

Bonnie immediately wrapped her arms around him, and hugged him. "I'm sorry for being so distant. I- had no Idea. But, I'm here for you now. I don't know how I can help, but I'm willing to try."

"Thank you, love. Your kind words, mean everything." As she released him, she sat next to him, holding his hand. The drive to the manor, was peaceful. Just as Bonnie had maintained for her life in most recent months. Peace.

Her heart was always in the right place. But she frequently made mistakes, unlike Emily. And Bonnie, had yet to experience much strife outside of the Bayou. Having been sheltered and protected most of her life. She would soon learn, the lengths at which, some would go through, to maintain the upper hand in power. He lifted her hand, as he held it, and kissed he back of it. "Thank you, love. I knew you couldn't turn your back on me for good."

* * *

 **Sorry for errors! This story has been in my mind a while. And I decided to just post it. As you can see it centers around the Bennett witches and Bonnie. The story will have three Bonnie pairings. Other pairings will also be apart of the story. But, Bamon will be endgame, as they haven't even met yet. But, what will bring them together? You can already see there will be a major character death in the near future, as from the prologue. By the way, in this story, Lucy will be portrayed by the actress Alisha Wainwright. Who plays Maia Roberts on Shadow Hunters. This chapter was long because I** **tried to give some decent back story. Thoughts on the characters in this story? I'll definitely continue if there's enough interest. Thank you for reading.**

Latin  
 ** _Praesidio Sanguine - protect the blood_**

 ** _Confluere - converge_**

 ** _Queaso - please_**

 ** _Doleo - I am sorry_**

French - forgive errors

 _ **Ma sorcière de la flamme** **\- My witch of the flame**_


	2. Visions of Flames

**The Flame that Lit the Bayou Ablaze  
Ch-2 Visions of Flames  
R-T**

 **Thanks for the follows, favorites, and reviews. This is a Bonnie centric, Bamon story, with a very heavy Bennett back drop. This story will have a lot of Bennett lineage, which plays an important part of the story. I will be introducing original characters this story. Even though it's Bamon, there are three parings, for a purpose. And Bamon doesn't know each other. (Sort of) Marcel and Bonnie are very serious right now. Everyone in this story has a past with each other, and this present time is covering it up.**

* * *

Bonnie went two days without facing Emily. Two nights ago, she left to help Nik deal with his sick mother, and two days ago, she didn't return to her grams house. Emily covered for her sister for the first time, lying to Grams, but it wouldn't be without consequences. Bonnie went to work on Monday as if nothing happened. Walking in her moon and star decorated scrubs and bright smile, pushing one of the patients around Bon Temps Manor Psych facility. Bonnie chose to work, in Bon Temp, because that's where they sent most of the psychiatric patients.

Emily walked up on her sister, undetected, catching her off guard purposely.

"I see, you're alive."

Bonnie paused, at the sound, then turned slowly, to a calm, yet infuriated Emily. "Em. I am sorry I haven't called. I was at the Mikaelsons late. Then I went back yesterday to finish."

"Finish what?"

"Uhh, a locator spell."

"For what?"

"Not now, Em. Trust me. I'm fine. Everything's fine. I'll call you later." Bonnie said, trying to rush her out.

"Listen, I'm not leaving, until you tell me what Klaus Mikaelson possibly needed from you."

Bonnie rolled her eyes, went back to her patient, and rolled them forward to another resident assistant. "Can you please finish his ten minute walk around the garden. He hasn't been outside all week." The psychiatric facility became her place of work, and second home. When she realized she could help make a difference with these patients by uncovering memories and truths, she decided to keep her natural talents there.

"Sure Ms. Bennett."

Once she turned back around, Emily was basically breathing down her neck. "Sheesh. Space."

"Bonnie. Talk."

"Okay. Uhh, I needed to help Klaus locate his other siblings. His mother isn't looking too good and we needed to find them so that he can go to them."

"Is she dying? I mean we need to know, the coven needs to know if Esther is dying. There's a process to this witch burial, and-"

"See Em. This is what you do. You make everything so technical. Not everything needs the technicality. Some things... sometimes we have to just, focus on one measure at a time. And no! No witch burials necessary."

"Well, we can't bury her in NOLA. You know that, right? She's not a witch of the Quarter. We can't bury her in the Bayou. She's not in our coven. So, yeah, I'd say we get very technical, because witch burials are sacred, and landmarks are sacred. You know why!"

"Em. Esther has a chance to survive. She needs her kids. And that's all I can tell you."

"Wow, so, you would keep a secret for that original family, from your own coven?" Emily was taken aback and angered by her baby sister nativity.

"No. It's nothing that affects us. But, we are in a treaty with the Mikaelsons. Our protection, for their blood. So, as Nik's personal favor, I have to keep this between he and I."

"You think grams will be okay with this?"

Bonnie took a deeper look at her sister, and the little commotion she was causing in her place of work, and then pulled her into the dark corner of the hallway. "Listen, Esther is dying. She needs her kids blood. All of her kids blood."

"And how do you fall into the equation, Bonnie?"

"I don't know. But we had to locate them. He's going to go to them and figure it out from there, with their blood. Then I'm going to do the spell. Simple."

Emily's brows furrowed deep into the center of her forehead between her eyes. "What spell? Tell me you don't mean Conversion?"

"No. Never. I wouldn't do that. I was asked to do a life spell."

"Something, like what we do? Give life to the blood to extend it...?"

"Yes. I suppose." Bonnie seemed confident enough but Emily didn't trust it.

"I'm going with you when you do it."

"What? Are you crazy? I just told you, you aren't supposed to know."

"Either that, or we bring it to the covens attention." She crossed her arms, and tilted her head, after waving her neck in a half circle.

"Honestly, you don't trust me."

"Stop being dramatic Baby sis. I'm your big sister. I have a duty to this family. I have to look out for you." The two sisters shared a stare down before the onset of foreign footsteps interrupted them. "Anyway, I have to go. But, you should know, I'm watching you. And if I feel as though, you're lying for him, this is going to grams." Emily held up to fingers in a v-shape and waved her hand back and forth between her and her sister, "I'm watching you," before she walked off. The foreign footsteps drew more near, and Bonnie finally saw he perpetrator. A blonde, semi-bubbly Caroline Forbes, a newer resident worker.

"Hey Ms. Bennett, I was told to ask you to help me with some mess right now. I mean, would you mind, it's a patient on the LL2? It's my first time administering it to an Acute Impatient, and I was told you've got the magic touch." Little did Caroline know, the magic touch was literally Bonnie's magic. She used a calming spell to administer when necessary.

Bonnie paused uncomfortably for a second, unsure if the blonde heard her conversation with her sister. But when she gave a bubbly smile, and hunched her shoulders, questionably, Bonnie left it alone and agreed. "Sure Caroline. I'm almost done here anyways."

"You okay?"

"Yeah. Just, unexpected visit from my sister."

"Oh. Yeah, I hate those. Not that I have a sister, well, I mean I do. But not blood, by marriage. She's my step sister, and she's kind of the "good one," and I deal with that a lot, here."

"Yeah it's very annoying, feeling as though everyone thinks I need some look out. Like she's the self appointed guardian over me."

"Same here girl. Saaaaame here. I guess I can't complain, though. Mine did get me this job here." Caroline grinned, forcibly.

"Really?" Bonnie scrunched her forehead. "Well, congrats. At least your benefit came at the cost of a place of employment. Mine, decides to just barge into my life and insert herself in my personal situations." They both walked a ways down the hall towards the elevators. "Anyway, enough with my drama. Who are we administering?"

"Umm... Northman. Eric Northman." The blonde said looking at the clip board. Bonnie turned towards her slowly as they walked on the elevator and headed downward to the lower second level.

"He doesn't speak. I've never had to administer to him. Luckily guards are down there. Which guards are on duty today? If Tyler is here, I'll think I'll be fine."

"I don't know. I'm still kind of new and I don't know the guards by name yet. But, I've been told he should be strapped already." Caroline said softly, seemingly nervous.

"Yeah, he will be. Don't be nervous. Usually when they are strapped the worst they do is follow you with their eyes, so it's important to know, to never make eye contact. Anyways, I hear he just lies there. So, it'll be fine."

"Okay, Ms. Bennett. If you say so. I'll just follow your lead."

"Uhh, that's my grams and my momma. I'm the same age as you. Young enough to make mistakes, and old enough to get in trouble still." She smacked her lips, joking,y. "But, Please call me Bonnie, or B."

"Sorry."

"It's all good." Bonnie closed the elevator and pressed LL2.

"can I call you Bon?"

"Even better."

"Ready to do this?"

"As I'll ever be."

Bonnie tried to falsify confidence in these moments, but the truth is, she was nervous. This particular patient, deemed fifty one-fifty, had always made Bonnie nervous, deep down. She didn't typically prefer to administer to him, but she was also the Resident supervisor, and had to assist any resident with administering meds if the need arose.

"It'll be fine." She said, smiling, trying to forget about Emily's visit. She convinced herself as the elevator headed down, to the lower level of the care facility, where patients were locked up in individual cells.

 **...**

Damon rolled out of bed, and sat up. He didn't typically do daytime. Though he was a day walker, it wasn't by choice. But, as he infiltrated NOLA, and it's way of life, he had to fit in. His plan was to stay in all day, but he had an appointment with a witch in town.

He rubbed his face, and stood up. His room was blacked out, with curtains closed. But he could feel the daylight through the curtains. Sunlight, released a solar energy which had a weakening effect on vampires. Even if they were day walkers. It effected their speed and their vision. While still faster than humans they weren't as fast as normal. And their vision was tuned into thermal signals in the day light.

He was in a temporary place of residence, with his brother. The same condos Bonnie once lived in. Turns out her vacancy benefited them, and it became their new, temporary home. The condo, was quickly transformed from an empty space to a dark version of a predators place of peace. It only took two days to be deemed freakishly subtle, and disconnected from the world.

Two quickened steps off his bed, carried him to his bathroom. He looked himself in the mirror before tossing water on his grey face, and watching his veins, settle back into his skin. The true form of a vampire wasn't a human one, but Damon's in particular was that of a monstrous sight. When vampires rested, often it was in human form, but Damon often slept in his natural form. By choice he could sleep in human form, but it generated his powers unconsciously, and therefore, made him wake up weaker, compared to other vampires.

Damon's grey pale skin, normalized to ivory. His veins, wiggles and turned, until they settled back in his skin, and his bloodshot and blacked out eyes, slowly rescinded to humanlike. All of his sharpened teeth, slowly reshaped to human-like, and the nails, and bony knuckles, rounded out, and softened.

He'd fed the last few nights, subpar, on a baby vamp. Her blood wasn't strong enough for him to remain in human form all day, but enough to settle his appetite. However, she'd been weakened by his appetite, and he was told, she could no longer be used to feed him. The Moonlighter's provided him a service, and now he had to move forward, before his welcome was worn. After allowing his body to go back to human form, he finally got himself ready to be among human life again.

Day lighting worked in his favor, since he didn't have cravings for human blood. But since The Quarter had day walkers, Damon assumed he could find a new blood source by the weeks end.

He preferred a seasoned vampire, as he was regenerated quickly through the powers of other vampires. But for now, he needed to see a witch about a recurring dream, that he was unable to control, or shake.

 **.O.**

"I want to know who killed my guys. I'm not overreacting! I have an army of vampires ready to take it to the wolf packs for a war over territory."

"The packs are in Bon Temps."

"Bon Temps is literally next door. But there is no secret The Quarter has been the better place for supernaturals. Bon Temps is a backwood hick town, with little or no essence. The soil here is rich with witch blood. We both know the burial grounds of the Bayou, and the Quarter are sacred." He paced back and forth. "You know what? I know what it is. I bet those damn wolves, want to control the full moon transformations." Marcel yelled.

"Let's honestly think about this, Bon Temp has a burial ground. Their soil is soaked in witch essence."

"Bennett essence?"

"No, but... how can wolves control full moon transformations?"

"I don't know Vince. I assume, the more powerful the witch essence, the more often a wolf can control a transformation."

"You mean, against a full moon? Doubt that."

"Maybe." Marcel was adamant a wolf took out his men. But the deaths didn't occur on a full moon which gave him the theory that a wolf was able to force transformation on NOLA grounds due to the essence of the witches buried there. Which gave supernatural energy to the town itself. But Vince was convinced the essence of the witches energy was enough to help a wolf transform, without the Lunar essence of the full moon.

"I don't know bruh. But, all I can do is keep a look out. Abby, Sheila, nobody has felt a shift in energy last few days?"

"Not that I know of. But like I said, I'll keep you posted. We are still allied to you Marcel. I wouldn't keep that from you." Vince, a prominent witch in the community, and an Allie to Marcel, had become a prominent figure in the community, and a Leader among witches.

"You don't have any foresight on this?"

"Not yet. And, I didn't see it coming. So, whomever did it, is blocked from my visions, and werewolves do not have that sort of power."

Marcel felt defeated, but he wasn't done investigating. He lost two of his night soldiers to an attack, where they were drained of all of their blood. At that moment both men were caught off guard to see Klaus walk into the tavern. Marcel worked with Klaus for the peace, but the day walkers and night walkers Treaty, was Klaus's way of segregating the vampires not only by Klaus's but by powers. Day walkers were able to hold government jobs, join community organizations, and take part in politics such a voting. Night walkers weren't allowed to do any of these things. Therefore, night walkers were forced to have their own business, and source of income. Moonlighter's for example. And they couldn't vote on city or government policies, or join organized group functions for the town. They basically had no rights other than living peacefully and only coming around at night. Day walkers had control of the city, which the only leverage night walkers obtained, was the witches balancing out the day walkers control.

"Gentleman, I find it amusing we run into one another this way. Three community pillars. Well, Marcellus. You're more of a back ground character than anything. But I appreciate your co-existing with day walkers, and trusting in the guidance provided to keep the city safe." He was so smug Marcel could hardly speak.

"Is that what you tell yourself, to sleep at night?"

"Of course. My word is Bond. Being Quarter Master and all. Sure, I'm no Prince of the Pure Bloods, but, I guess that pretty much makes me King." He smirked.

"I gotta go Vin. I'll uh... be in touch." Marcel stood up, heading out of the tavern.

"Aight bruh." Vince said.

Marcel left Vince with no more answers than he came, and was so preoccupied, he hadn't even seen his fiancé for days. They moved in together and had yet to sleep in the same bed the past week. When he made it outside of the doors, Klaus caught up to him, "Marcellus!" He called out, forcing Marcel to role his yes, before turning around.

"Klaus..."

"I'd like to thank you for letting me borrow your fiancé." Those trigger words forced Marcel's defensive stance, and his fists clenched.

"What did you just say?"

"Your lovely fiancé. She was of much help to me and my family."

"I don't have a fiancé."

Klaus felt he'd struck a nerve. No one knew about Bonnie and Marcel expect her family. And very few of Marcel's close closest family. But majority of night walkers didn't even know about Bonnie. "Certainly, Bonnie Bennett, belongs to you?"

"Bonnie Bennett belongs to no man or woman. And her name needs to stay outcha mouth."

"So, angry for a lie?"

"I'm a loyal friend to the Bennett's. And Ms Sheila wouldn't appreciate her granddaughters name in your mouth spreading lies."

"Touché. But you should know, I'm The Quarter Master. I'm all knowing. I have eyes everywhere." Marcel remained silent, for breaking the treaty would result in his people being banned from The Quarter. "Would Ms. Sheila like to be confronted about how a Bennett witch and a nightwalker, would break a treaty of peace?"

"Listen, Klaus, I don't know what you're getting at, but poking your nose is my business, ain't part of no treaty, and a war wedged on this town again, could end badly for your family. I'd suggest you and I deal with one another, for business purposes only. Or it could get ugly."

"Surely Marcellus. Still, tell the witch I said Hello." Then he winked, and walked away. This was probably, the last thing he needed to hear on top of investigating his men's deaths. Now he needed to get to the bottom of what his fiancé was doing with his enemy.

 **.O.**

Bonnie and Caroline stood being patted down by the guards outside of Northman's room. Bonnie had an eerie feeling as the door creeped open, by the guard strolling in as he unlocked it. It was t Tyler Lockwood working today, so, Bonnie didn't have the sense of relive she was hoping for. A lowly lit light was turned on, because this particular patient hated light. His room didn't even have windows. This fact didn't help put either girl at ease. Especially since, this would be Bonnie's first time giving him medication. He lie on a large hospital bed, in a dimly lit room, strapped down, and muzzled, like Hannibal Lecter.

She'd never read his file, because she hadn't had to step foot in his cell before. But her body felt tremors as she walked closer to him. The flickering of the lower lights, was sporadic, and Bonnie realized that she needed to make sure to remind Caroline of her safety, and the patient's.

"Caroline, you have to really focus. Flickering lights could cause you to miss the vein if you lack the confidence to do this."

Caroline stare at Bonnie then started to move her hand towards the tray of medication on her cart. Bonnie avoided eye contact, feeling this man's eyes directly on her. They were bright blue, but dark and vile, and so long as she didn't touch his skin, she wouldn't have to see his thoughts.

When she focused on Caroline's technique, he focused on watching Bonnie's throat take a gulp, and the sound hit his ears like an echo. He listened as the air traveled down her throat, to her lungs, and filter itself back out of her mouth slowly. The sound was slightly erratic, but he noticed she practiced controlled breathing. This wasn't her first rodeo. His fists clenched, at the sound of the plastic around a brand new needle pack being opened.

Bonnie noticed his tension, but avoided it. "Caroline, you okay?" She asked watching Caroline's fingers slightly shake.

"Uhh, yeah, I-I can't seem to get this tube hooked up to the needle." The young blonde focused heavily, but couldn't stop the shaking. Bonnie reached over for her hands, and held them gently.

"Take a couple deep breaths. The key is relaxing, but not too much." She helped Caroline get the needle hooked up, and then grabbed the thick, rubber tie, and told Caroline, "Don't forget to swab his skin, clean first."

"Sorry, I can't believe I'm moving out of procedure."

She dabbed a swap and cleaned the area. The dark room, darkened, and the flickering lights, flickered even more. Bonnie handed Caroline the rubber tie, and she tied it around his bicep, and watched as his vein bulged in his arm. While both women noticed the abnormal, yet welcomed thickness of his vein, they also noticed his vein wiggle, unnaturally. At that point, Caroline jumped slightly and dropped the needle. "Shit."

"Caroline!" Bonnie called out before, bending over and grabbing the needle. She quickly wrapped it in plastic and discarded it. When she looked over Caroline was much more shaken, and the man, lay as still as ever, forcing Bonnie to get over her fear. She walked back to Caroline, quickly got another needle ready. "Caroline please, take a couple feet back so I can give him his medication."

"Sure." She quickly moved without further annoying Bonnie.

Bonnie quickly found his motioning vein, and before it could wiggle again, she grabbed the needle to give him his shot, and began whispering a chant to calm him. At the moment, her wrist was near his hand, the flickering lights went out, "Guard! The lights!" The door flung shut locking the guards out, and he managed to reach her wrist, with his strapped hand, and squeeze. "Fuck! Let go." Bonnie breathed out, as he squeezed her small wrist in his large hand. Bonnie dropped the needle in order to use her other hand to remove his grip. The lights were out and she couldn't see a thing.

She was so shock stricken she couldn't scream? She paused, yanking at his fingers, and his magnetic grip.

"Oh my god, Bonnie." Caroline yelled, trying to help Bonnie free herself, in this dark room.

But as Bonnie's skin came into contact with his, a mental image popped into her head, making her freeze in place.

 _She saw herself surrounded by fire, in a fit of rage screaming. Flames surrounded her body, and she sat on the ground, on her knees staring at a body of a man. His skin was ivory, and his hair was black. He looked unconscious, and both of her hands were placed on his chest. She couldn't see other faces, or hear other sounds, all she saw was this man's body sprawled on the ground, as she knelt beside him, and felt heat rise within her body of the flames surrounding her. Her screams were powerful and she knew, the rage generated the flames, as they rose with every higher pitch in her voice._

Eventually Bonnie felt a surge of power hit r body, which sent Caroline flying across the room. Bonnie remained frozen in her motions, unable to see anything but the flames inside of her mind, while guards were finally in the room pulling Bonnie out of the grip of a man strapped to the bed, while Caroline lay unconscious.

It was a blur, as the guards, took over, and Bonnie was carried out of the room. She could think straight for hours after that.

 **...**

Bonnie was stricken by the vision of this unconscious man surrounded by flames. It didn't even appear to be modern times, but it felt like it happened. She felt his energy, in her vision. She didn't even know if he was real, but his energy was. She's seen a similar version of this man somewhere before. But she couldn't place it. It felt like another period of time, maybe an era, from centuries ago, or a world she was unfamiliar with. She couldn't shake this vision as being imaginary, because it felt too real. The pain, the rage, the sadness.

The man was shirtless, and she thought she remember rouge on his cheeks. But not modern day make up, more like ancient or historical color pronunciation. He wore some form of gold paint on his body and the more she tried to see the blurrier her vision became. She looked down at her wrist, and the mark of Eric Northman's fingers from LL2, looked almost burned onto Bonnie's skin. This man's face in her dreams was ingrained in her brain. Slender, with a strong jawline. Prominent pinkish lips, with dark eyebrows and eye lashes. And the locks of hair on his head were so Raven-colored she swore she saw streaks of blue, through the burning of the flame. That's how dark his hair was in comparison to his ivory skin.

And somehow, he had a connection to her. She felt it.

Bonnie lie in bed that afternoon, with one thing on her mind, who was this man in her vision, and why did he feel real?

Bonnie decided to get out of the house and head into town today. She needed to do some research.

 **.O.**

Damon sat in a chair in a small shop. Raven-haired, and ivory-skinned, quietly and skeptically awaiting. The energy was subtle, but it was visually striking. All forms of witch craft, voodoo, and Shamanism was represented. The place had trinkets and herbs, and was filled with symbolism of the history of NOLA. Several symbols stood out to him as he stare quietly. Most of the time places like this had an energy which didn't accept his darkness. But after years of traveling, he'd finally made it to a place where the energy pulled him in. Sounds of wind chimes in the background whispered quietly, near an open window.

A woman walks up to sit directly before him. She offered a slight smile, and spoke, regally. "I sensed your arrival."

"Yeah, I'm the one that called."

"Mr. Salvatore, I sensed your arrival, long before your call, desperado."

"Desperado?" His brows furrowed, and he went from leaning back to sitting up right. "Me?"

"Yes." Her hair was grey, she was older, but not old. Maybe sixty, but looked a young forty. He could sense it in her blood. Her skin had no wrinkles, and she had a very distinctive, and strong featured face. Pronounced but averag-sized lips. A voice which was low, deep, and sultry, struck him with powerful regality. Dark, almond shaped eyes, and skin the color of mocha. "Your arrival has been long-awaited."

"This is news to me. The night I arrived someone pulled a gun on me, and asked if I was a pirate."

"Depending on the offense, I'd say pirates come in all forms." She smirked, bemusing him.

"I'm not a pirate."

"Well..." She smiled hunching her shoulders. "So, Mr. Salvatore, how can I help you?"

"Here is the money you asked for." He handed her an envelope, and she nodded her head in gratuity. "I appreciate you seeing me. Especially since my kind isn't typically... accepted in places like this."

"None sense. I'm psychic. Everyone is welcomed, in my place of business."

"Oh. Psychic? I was looking for a witch. This must be the wrong place. I'm looking for Perrine."

"Everyone calls me Perry. But, my name is Perrine Pearl."

Damon assumed she was telling him to call her Perry. But he didn't attempt to become friendlier than necessary. Instead he remained respectful. "Well, Ms. Pearl. I was told you, are a foreseer of the future."

"Indeed I am, but... I sense you you need something deeper than foresight. Something, that requires my magic." She said skeptically.

"Yes. Ms. Pearl. As you know I ain't from around here. But, my brother and I have traveled for some time now, searching for answers."

"Okay."

"I continue to have dreams, or night mares, or visions, whatever they are... that recur. First it was periodically. Then it was more often. And now, I am damn near tortured every other day with some visions, I can't seem to piece together, and won't leave my mind."

"What are some of these visions?"

"Blood... not a victims... my own. But I don't know where it comes from. I don't know if I'm hurt, dying, or sick. But, I feel tethered this energy of a woman. Then I see flames, and I see smoke, and the woman has skin color the same as yours, maybe slightly lighter."

"I see." She took a look at his veins as they swam around his temple and forehead, trying to surface. "Who is this woman?"

"I don't know, but she's always near me in my visions."

"What do you feel in her energy?"

"I don't know. Power. Just an immense amount of power. And I feel tethered to her somehow. I don't know if it's good or bad. And I can hardly make out her face. But her voice, is very distinctive, and I can never make out the words.

She reached for his hands, without permission grabbing, and forcing his teeth to ascend in a growl, while his eyes darkened. She pulled her hands away and looked at him skeptically.

"You can't just go grabbing a man's hands." He snapped. And at that point she saw something inside of him, that caught her attention. Damon slowly let his teeth retract, and he shook his eyes back to normal. "My apologies."

She stare at him, then snapped her fingers, and clapped her hands twice. Every window shut. Every door closed. Every light turned out, and candles illuminated the room. His body language became defensive, and he withdrew his hands to his lap, and looked around as her eyes shut, and her hands lifted palm side up. She wore a long cream-colored, loosely fitting frock that complimented her grey hair as it fell down her back and her head tilted up to the ceiling. She opened her eyes and looked up at the smoke from the candles flames which encircled above her head, and he nearly jumped from his skin, as her eyes turned cloudy white.

Chants whispered from her lips, and visions popped into her viewing. She spoke to her visions. Damon couldn't see what she saw, but it was evident she saw something. The dark room only illuminated with candles, became engulfed in growing candle flames, and in the center of them, opened into large black spaces. It was within each black space of the flames of the candles that she was pummeled with vision after vision.

Damon's eyes watered from the heat, and the blood surfaced again, as they blacked out to his vampire form. His veins came to the surface of his skin, and ivory began turning grey again. He couldn't even control his transformation. Looking at his hands, while his knuckles grew more boney, and his fingers lengthened, along with his sharp nails. By the time she was done chanting, she wiped her hands in a motion to cease, and everything stopped and the room remained still. She looked at him, and this time, unafraid of his natural form, before she spoke. A pause as she let the room settle.

"You were cursed."

"What?" He was quickly confused.

"A curse. This... demonic form, unlike any I've ever seen. In another lifetime, you fell in love with a woman, who belonged to another man. Your love was forbidden. Power over came him. Greed over came another man. Rage over came you. And... the power of a witch cursed you."

"Are you saying I've been here before?"

"Three men, one woman. You were cursed."

"By who?" He asked.

"I don't know. You will have to give me time. Foresight, is easy for me. But, going back, and unlocking the past, takes a lot of power. So, I need time" she spoke lowly, catching her breath.

"How much time."

"I don't know. A couple weeks, this kind of magic, hurts my business. I won't be able to read people for a couple of days, and I lose money this way. So, give me two-three weeks, and come back. But I need a hefty payment from you."

"What, anything, name your price."

"Blood."

Okay. Too easy."

"No. I'm not cheap. Today was my gift to you. She handed him the envelope back. But, I need to add to my collection. I collect priceless things. Things, that are not easy to attain."

Damon, cracked his neck, as his body and face, went back to normal, slowly. "What's your price. I'm not rich, but, I will get you what you need?"

"Good. I need the blood of the original family. Anyone's blood. The mother, one the children. But the blood."

"Original family? I'm not from around here. Who are they?"

"The Mikealsons. Ask around. They aren't hard to find." Damon's face finally went back to his human form. He stood up, questioning this woman's motives.

"How do you suppose I do that?"

"You're an Augustine, are you not? I hear that daughter, fancies a man with a pretty face."

"Why should I trust you?"

"Because... I'm the only key to your answers. And I sense, your vendetta is exactly what I've been waiting for."

"Vendetta?"

"Yes. Centuries in the making." She grinned.

 **.O.**

Damon walked out of the small shop headed around the corner, when he bumped into the body of a petite woman. His arms quickly wrapped around her to keep her from falling backwards, and she grabbed onto his jacket for dear life. Two bodies walking at full human speed. Bonnie's breath hitched, when her chest collided into his.

She looked up to apologize. "Oh gosh, I'm-" her eyes caught his, and she froze, feeling some familiarity. Their eyes caught, and he just stare at her earth-toned eyed. Golden, and sun lit was her light brown hair, as her cinnamon skin reflected a heat he'd never felt in another human. And while she didn't touch his skin, his temperature was very cool. "I... am clumsy." She gently pulled her eyes from his blue eyes to his pink lips, and whispered. "Sorry."

"Bonnie!" They both heard from across the street, as an angry Marcel called out. Damon quickly let her body go, and stood frozen, until he saw her picking up her purse, and the contents which spilled out. Several gold bracelets, and rings. She had an affinity for gold. Lip gloss, and a notebook. He bent down and grabbed her notebook along with other contents to hand to her when Marcel called back out to her.

"Bonnie, we need to talk." Damon handed her the some of the contents of her bag, and she put them away.

"Thank you." She whispered, and he nodded politely before she stood up, disappearing to Marcel as he crossed the street to her half way. Damon noticed Marcel give him a strange look, but realized he was too consumed with Bonnie to make mention. Quickly, it looked like their discussion became heated. Damon stood watching her walk away. Something about her was frozen in his brain, and he couldn't pinpoint it. She turned, to look at him once more, and he was still there staring. She stood there for several seconds while Marcel spoke, and couldn't take her eyes off the stranger. Both staring until a large bus got caught in the traffic light, blocking their vision of one another. When it disappeared, Bonnie and Marcel were gone, and Damon stood with a small notebook in his hand, along with a gold bracelet. He read the engraving. **Happy 21st birthday** ** _"Dolor Ignis Veritas" Love, Q_**

Damon slid the bracelet in his pocket and held onto the notebook with hopes to run into this mystery woman again.

* * *

 **So, Damon's story will come to light, as Bonnie's past is revealed. The Bennett's and the Mikaelsons have a long history, but... some of it has been covered up. The death of Marcel's men, is leading up to a bigger storyline. Both Damon and Bonnie are plagued by visions which may or may not be connected ;) Klaus is trying to get Bonnie caught up with Marcel. And Perrine Pearl, is one of my original characters. I imagine her as Lynn Whittfield, and she will be sticking around, probably both helping and causing problems for the Salvatore's. Thank you for reading.**


End file.
